


Coin Toss Universe by SashaSea [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary</b>: A sort-of AU that follows the professional careers and media misadventures of Andrew and Neil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [coin toss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040360) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 
  * Inspired by [little brother of war](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100963) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 
  * Inspired by [off season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130631) by [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/pseuds/SashaSea). 



**Title** : Coin Toss Universe  
**Author** : SashaSea  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : All for the Game  
**Character** : Neil/Andrew  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings  
**Summary** : A sort-of AU that follows the professional careers and media misadventures of Andrew and Neil.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/413335)  
**Length** 0:43:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Coin%20Toss%20Universe%20by%20SashaSea.mp3)


	2. neither here nor there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary** : “We don’t need to go to Seattle,” he whispers; he’s half re-tracing his life on the run, the continental U.S. only (If you try and put me on a plane to Europe, Andrew had told him as they crossed the blank expanse of New Mexico, you will not survive the attempt. The thought honestly hadn’t crossed Neil’s mind until that point.), but the next city on the list is not one he wants to repeat. The only memories he has of Seattle are sheets of rain and a late night attack and the way that he knew without knowing that this was the end.  
> “We’re not going to Montreal,” Andrew counters, another look of disgust on his face. “Canada is too… nice.”  
> They skip Seattle and Montreal, and pick the trail back up in Bismarck.

**Title** : neither here nor there  
 **Author** : SashaSea  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fic Series** : Coin Toss Verse  
 **Fandom** : All for the Game  
 **Character** : Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : “We don’t need to go to Seattle,” he whispers; he’s half re-tracing his life on the run, the continental U.S. only (If you try and put me on a plane to Europe, Andrew had told him as they crossed the blank expanse of New Mexico, you will not survive the attempt. The thought honestly hadn’t crossed Neil’s mind until that point.), but the next city on the list is not one he wants to repeat. The only memories he has of Seattle are sheets of rain and a late night attack and the way that he knew without knowing that this was the end.  
“We’re not going to Montreal,” Andrew counters, another look of disgust on his face. “Canada is too… nice.”  
They skip Seattle and Montreal, and pick the trail back up in Bismarck.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6399934)  
**Length** 0:39:23  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/neither%20here%20nor%20there%20by%20SashaSea.mp3)


End file.
